


Who the hell Is Belinda?

by kaige68



Series: Belinda [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes a bit over-board in his quest for Belinda information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell Is Belinda?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).



> Part one of this was only ever meant to be a one-shot for a Weekend Challenge. But then PhoenixWytch asked for a sequel and it was SO clear in my mind. *sigh* So it will END at the 3rd part.
> 
>  **This contains non-consensual bondage and non-consensual drug use.** I don't usually have to warn for things, but it is quite possible that it could be triggery.
> 
> Again, not beta read, concrit is welcome!

Danny woke quickly, heart racing, something very wrong. In the blink of an eye he took in his surroundings. _Pitch black, his house, his bed, wrists and ankles bound_. Not how he’d left things when he’d fallen asleep. Worse was the feeling that he wasn’t alone. That there was weight on the bed near his hip.

With a sudden _snap_ a blinding light hit him in the face. He turned, eyes closed tight against the intrusion, but too late. The bright was already burned in.

“What?” Danny’s voice sounded a bit pitiful as he raced to remember where Grace was, even further panic until he was able to place her at Rachel’s. “WHAT?” He demanded with more authority.

Whoever this was, whatever had happened, Danny was not-

“Who... Is... Belinda?” The words were quiet, just above a whisper, but very clear in the dark quiet of the room.

“STEPHEN!” Danny bucked against his restraints, hands reaching to choke his partner. “You are certifiable!” He felt Steve adjust his balance against the now tumultuous mattress. “LET ME GO!”

Steve leaned in closer, flicked the light off. “Who is Belinda?”

“You are out of YOUR MIND! I don’t know Belinda! IT WAS A DREAM!” He continued to thrash, hoping he’d be able to throw Steve off and knock him unconscious as he hit the floor. The man damn well deserved a concussion! So what if he had to spend hours chained to the bed. It would be worth doing damage to Steve.

“No.” The word was quite, like the others. Danny felt a hand pushed into his chest, trying to hold him in place. “There has to be a Belinda. She is real. It’s the only explanation.”

“If you uncuff me now,” Danny’s voice seethed through his teeth. “I will kill you quick and confess to your justifiable homicide. If you wait, it will be painful and remain unsolved!”

Undeterred, Steve went on. “I checked. You never had a case with a Belinda. I’ve been over all your cases in Jersey. She was never a victim, never a perp, never a suspect. You had a Bill who is now a Linda, but that’s not it.” The flashlight went on again, another set of orbs burned into Danny’s eyes. “You were adamant, you knew that Belinda had been somewhere and you didn’t know where. This was real Danny, not just a dream. Who is Belinda?”

“I don’t know! LET … ME … UP!”

“I checked your school records and yearbooks, no Belinda’s there either. Who is she Danny? Who was she to you?”

“You are crazy! It was a dream! Months ago! I don’t remember it! I don’t know! LET ME UP!” Danny’s voice broke on the last sentence. He didn’t appreciate bondage in the best of circumstances. Ninja-SEAL handcuffing him to his bed while he slept to interrogate him was definitely pushing his panic buttons.

“Oh, you’re good Danny. Are you sure you don’t have special training?” The light clicked off again. “I’ll let you go. For now. But I’m not dropping it.” 

Danny felt a cloth drop over his face, there was a faint chemical smell, then … nothing.


End file.
